ThE PeRfEcT GuY~
by qtgurlie965
Summary: HeY! ChAp 2 iZ uP... i PuT dA sEcOnD GeNrE aZ HuMoR BuT iT DoEsN't HaB mUcH HuMoR iN iT BuT ThErE'z ReALLiE nO OtHa SuBjEcT 2 pUt it iN sO jUSt BeAr WiTh MeH.. i KnO i'M SuCh a PaiN iN dA BuTt! ^.^
1. CrUsH CrUsHeD

Ok... here's another Takari. Hope you like!  
  
Tk's had a crush on Kari for years, but to Kari he was just a friend. Then the perfect guy comes into the picture and he's got an interest for Kari. Jealousy strikes. Suddenly, everything changes.   
  
Subplot: Matt/Sora/Tai triangle.   
  
Author's Note: TK, Kari, and Davis are 17 and in their senior year. Matt, Sora, and Tai are 21 and in college.   
  
The Perfect Guy  
Chapter 1  
  
From the moment he saw her he was in love with her. TK Takaishi was head over heels for Kari Kamiya. He loved everything about her. Her chestnut, long silky hair, her honey colored eyes, her slim figure, her thoughtfulness and her kindness, and most of all her pure heart. She had this light coming within her that just was so incredible. He fainted every time she smiled.   
  
"God man, your definitely losing it," exclaimed his brother Matt.  
  
"What did you say?" asked TK.  
  
"Thinking about Kari again huh?" asked Matt.  
  
"No- well, yea. How did you know?"   
  
"I know things. Well, are you going to tell her or what?" asked Matt.   
  
"I can't! I'm her best friend! Besides, she'll never like me and then everything would be messed up!" said TK.  
  
"You have to tell her. Love means taking chances," said Matt.  
  
"Then how come you never told Sora that you loved her?" asked TK.  
  
"Well... that's a different story. Tai's in love with her," stammered Matt.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you. You tell Sora and Tai how you feel about Sora and I'll tell Kari. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Next Day   
'Kari, I've loved since the day we met. I love everything about and I promise never to hurt you. Will you give me the honor of taking you to the dance? No, to dramatic. I'm not asking her to marry me. Hey Kari, want to go to the dance with me? No.' Tk thought as he walked up to school.  
  
As he got to homeroom and was about to go to Kari and talk to her, his teacher, Mr. Fujiama came into the room with some guy.   
  
'Dang, I lost my chance,' thought Tk.  
  
"Class, this is WonJin Lee, out exchange student from Korea. Let's give him a warm welcome," said Mr. Fujiama.  
  
"Hi, I hope to have a good time here in Japan," said WonJin in a slight Korean accent.  
  
All the girls looked at him in awe. He looked like a god. He was tall, wide shoulders, muscular, solid, jet black hair parted in the middle and his bangs fell perfectly into his dark eyes. His black muscle shirt showed off his six pack, had baggy dark jeans on, and held a black leather jacket in his hand.   
  
Worst of all, Kari was staring at him. TK's heart filled with worry. How could he measure up to this WonJin? He didn't have that six pack or those nice clothes or even that mysterious aura.   
  
TK walked into the lunchroom hoping that at least today's lunch was something edible and that maybe he could snag a seat next to Kari. Well, the lunch part was something really nasty but he got to sit next to Kari. Maybe he could talk to her now.  
  
"Kari. KARI. KARI!!!" TK said.  
  
"What TK? Did you say something?" asked Kari.   
  
"Heheh. Kari was too busy staring at WonJin," laughed Yolei.  
  
Kari turned scarlet.   
  
"Anyways, speaking of WonJin. I asked him to sit with us today, but he told me that he was already sitting with Fumi and his football gang. I bet he's really good at football. But you know what Yolei? I feel like I've seen WonJin somewhere. It's just that I can't put my finger on it," said Kari.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean! I mean with his good looks-" said Yolei.  
  
TK just stopped listening to Yolei trail on about Mr. Perfect. He just hated WonJin for coming here with his good looks and ruining everything. 'I had everything planned out. I probably won't even get to ask Kari out to the dance next week' Kari's voice interupted his thoughts.  
  
"I know where I've seen him!" yelled Kari.  
  
"Where?" asked Yolei eagerly.  
  
"EVERYWHERE! TEEN PEOPLE, SEVENTEEN, YOUNG & MODERN, TEEN VOGUE. HE'S ALSO BEEN IN MOVIES LIKE THE MATRIX AND OTHERS. HE'S ALSO THE GREATEST SINGER! HE'S BETTER THAN MATT!" yelled Kari.   
  
"OMG! You don't mean the model Mysterious Eyes!" yelled Yolei.  
  
"Yes! That must be his pen name. I'm sure it's him!"   
  
"Let's go and ask him!"   
  
At the other table.  
  
As Yolei and Kari reached the table, WonJin stood up. 'God, he's so much hotter close up. And he's polite. Standing up when girls come,' thought Kari.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you by any chance the model Mysterious Eyes?" asked Kari as politely as she could.  
  
"Aw. C'mon Kamiya! Do you actually think that WonJin Da Man would be a pretty boy model?" said an annoying dumb joke.  
  
"Actually you seem to have found out about my little secret. I am Mysterious Eyes, but I'd like it to be kept a secret because I do not like people taking advantage of me or just trying to be my friend because I am a model," replied WonJin in that wonderful voice that would make any girl melt and added to that the slight Korean accent.   
  
"Your secret is safe with me," said Kari and Yolei in unison.   
  
"Thank you very much. I appreciate it a lot. Oh and Kari ('God he actually knows my name,' thought Kari) would you mind going to the dance with me next Friday?" asked WonJin with a shy smile.  
  
  
"Yes! I'd love to!" replied Kari.  
  
"Great! I'll call you tonight for the details," said WonJin giving her a full smile that made Kari almost faint.  
  
"See you around Kari," said WonJin as he left the table to get to class.  
"Tell me I'm dreaming Yolei. I am going to the dance with a model. I am going to the dance with the hottest, most thoughtful, most polite guy in the whole world," said Kari.  
  
"Better believe because he's going to call you tonight!" exclaimed Yolei.  
  
"Yay!" they both yelled.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" said a voice.  
  
"Oh, hey TK. It's only you," said Kari.  
  
"Only me?" said TK jokingly.  
  
"Well, she thought you were WonJin Lee. HER DATE TO THE DANCE?" yelled Yolei in excitement.  
  
"What?"  
  
I love cliffhangers! Do you like it? I haven't written a fic in a while. I might be a little rusty. Please write reviews! They will really be appreciated! 


	2. BeSt FriEnDz FoReVeR???????

OK.. here's the second chap.   
What happened last time: TK's in love with Kari. New guy comes and asks Kari out to the dance. BIG TROUBLE.  
  
I'll try and have some more with Matt/Sora/Tai. In your reviews vote for either Sorato or Taiora & mayb Taito for fun.   
  
And by demand my next fic will be DaiKari.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY.  
  
The Perfect Guy  
Chapter 2  
  
"Well, she thought you were WonJin Lee. HER DATE TO THE DANCE!" yelled Yolei in excitement.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's wrong TK? Jealous that Kari has a date?" asked Yolei teasingly.  
  
"What? No! Why-(his voice cracking) why would I...I be jealous at all that Kari has a date to the dance? It's just that I don't think you should go with this guy. For all you know, he might be an ax murderer. You don't know anything about this Mr. Per- I mean WonJin," said TK trying to cover up his disappointment.  
  
"It does sound like you're jealous TK Takaishi!" said Yolei.  
  
"I AM NOT! Let's just get to class ok?" said TK.  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully until the last period, Gym. Usually TK loved gym, especially because they were doing basketball right now. He was obviously the best player in his grade and Kari always cheered for him.   
  
TK thought things couldn't get worse. But it did. Not only was WonJin smart, good-looking, courteous, but a master at basketball. To make him even madder, Kari cheered for WonJin NOT TK! He could hardly concentrate. He double dribbled so much he could have gotten into to the Hall of Fame for that.   
  
When they were walking home that day, Kari finally realized that something was wrong with TK.  
  
"Hey what's wrong? You're really quiet," said Kari.  
  
"Nothing. It's nothing," said TK.  
  
"What is it? I know that something is wrong with you," said Kari.  
  
"Oh...um...well, (trying to think of an excuse) it's just that I don't have a date to the dance," said TK.  
  
"Oh. Well, you know who thinks you're really cute? Minako! I bet she'll go with you. I'll ask ok?" said Kari.  
  
"Ok I guess."  
  
"Great! Maybe we can double! That would be so cool! Me, WonJin, you, and Minako! It would be so perfect!" exclaimed Kari.  
  
"Well, we're here. I'll see you tomorrow Kari," said Tk.  
  
"Ok, bye! I can't wait till tomorrow! I get to see WonJin again! I'm sounding like such an airhead but I can't help it!" said Kari as she ran into her house.  
  
"Goodbye Kari, forever," whispered TK to himself. 'Looks like I lost my battle before I even started. To some new guy!'  
  
The more TK thought about it, the more he got angry.   
  
'Why should he get Kari? I've known Kari much longer. He's been here what not even a day? Fine, if he wants it that way. So be it.'  
  
When he got reached his house. He didn't feel like being alone. So he changed his direction and decided to go to Matt's. But he didn't get the warm welcome he thought he would get.  
  
"Tai! Just try to understand! I am not trying to take Sora away! I know that we agreed that you would date Sora and I would date Mimi but I can't control I feelings!" yelled Matt into the phone he was talking into.  
  
"Is this a bad time?" asked TK timidly.  
  
But Matt paid no attention.  
  
"What? Well, I'm soRRY. Too bad for you! We'll see who Sora picks in the end Mr. My Hair is Bigger Than My Hair!" yelled Matt and slammed the phone onto the receiver.  
  
"What happened? It sounded like you are in a fight with Tai," said TK.  
  
"Well, I told Tai and Sora that I loved Sora. Tai didn't take it too well," said Matt.  
  
"Obviously," said TK.  
  
"Did you tell Kari?" asked Matt.  
  
"(Sigh) No, WonJin Lee got there before me," said TK.  
  
"Who the hell is WonJin Lee?" asked Matt.  
  
"He's this big shot celebrity from Korea. He's perfect in every way and all the girls faint when he walks right by them, especially KARI! He asked her to the dance next week and she said yes. I lost and he won. There's nothing else to say!" replied TK angrily.   
  
"You can't just give up. Maybe she does like you, but just thinks that you'll never like her so she's going with this WonJin dude. Just tell her ok?" said Matt.  
  
"I'll tell her at the dance ok?" said TK.   
  
"Fine and I'll talk to Sora," said Matt.  
  
The Dance  
  
TK did end up going with Minako but did not double with Kari and WonJin. It was just too painful for him.  
  
"Oh look TK, there's Kari and WonJin. Don't they look so cute together? Let's go over to him," said Minako.  
  
"Yea, ok," said TK.  
  
"Hey Kari, WonJin!"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hello, Minako, TK is it?" said WonJin very politely.  
  
"Yea, it's TK alright," mumbled TK.  
  
"C'mon Kari, let's dance," said WonJin.  
  
"Yes let's go! TK, I'll save a dance for you!" called Kari.  
  
TK didn't budge from that spot. An earthquake couldn't have moved TK. Minako eventually got annoyed and danced with some other cute boy. Finally, Kari came.  
  
"Hey, you waited here all this time?" asked Kari.   
  
"What? Of course not, why would I wait here all this time for you?" said TK trying to hide the truth.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well, can we hurry this up? I told WonJin only one dance," said Kari urgently.  
  
"Well, if you can't be away from Wonton or whatever is name is then what is the point us dancing? I feel like we're not even best friends anymore," said TK and he walked outside.  
  
Kari followed him outside very confused.  
  
"TK? What is going on?" asked Kari.  
  
"All you care about is that pretty boy inside there and his good looks. You don't care about anyone else anymore!" said TK.  
  
"Since when did I care about anyone's looks? And don't call him a pretty boy!" retorted Kari. She was getting kind of mad now.  
  
"I can call that BaStArD anything I want! And do you know what goes well with a bastard? A frigid little BiTcH like you!" yelled TK.  
  
"Fine. I'm glad you don't consider us as best friends anymore because we're not. I have nothing to do with you anymore TK Takaishi!" yelled Kari and she ran back inside.  
  
"Kari. KARI. KARI! KARI!"   
  
TK was just left standing there alone as rain started to fall.  
  
'I have won nothing but have lost everything. In trying to gain love, I have done nothing but lose the best friend of my life. Girls come and go but friends are forever. I have to get Kari back no matter the cost, even if we are meant to be just friends. Just friends.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aw. Don't you feel bad for TK? Even if he kind of brought it on himself. Will TK be able to get Kari back? Keep on reading! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!  
Don't forget to write reviews and vote for Sorato, Taiora, or even Taito for fun! 


End file.
